Total Drama Revenge Of The Island : Viewers Way!
Hi! Im creating tdri viewers way! Where you can vote someone out every episode! Speaking about an episode here is episode 10, The Finale! Chris : Last time, Cameron got eliminated, and all the contestants did a Talent Show! At the end, Dawn won with her Rubix Cube solving talent! Now it's time for the finale! Let's see who will win right here, right now at TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND : VIEWERS WAY! Chris : Guys aren't you excited it's the finale today! Dakota : UH! I still got pie in my face, I can't see! Chris : Yeah, that's just a little detail from last episode. You will be fine! Chris : Anyways, there will be no challenge today! Well, there will be one but you won't do anything! Because I will reveal the votes! I call it the Boring-But-Cool-Vote-Reveal! Let's see what Dawn, Brick and Dakota will do with their 1 million dollars if they win! Dawn : *conf* Yeah I really want to win to split the money with my boyfriend, Cameron! Brick : *conf* If I win I will split the money with my girlfriend, Zoey! Dakota : *conf* Well, if I win! I will buy the spa hotel and I will slowly burn it! MUAHAHAHAHA! Chris : Alright! Let's reveal the votes! Everyone : *Is nervous* Chris : Dakota you are 3rd with 1 vote! Dakota : WHAT! 1 VOTE! WHAT DO I WIN! Chris : An empty box of oreo cookies! *Gives box to Dakota* Now shut it! Brick : Dawn, either one of us will win, so exciting! Dawn : Yeah, I know right! Chris : Brick, you are the runner-up with 2 votes and Dawn you won the million dollars with 6 votes, congratulations! Brick : Aww man! Dawn : Yaay, thanks viewers I love you guys! I'm so happy right now! Dawn : Brick, you know what. Brick : What? Dawn : You've been so nice to me, I'm splitting the million with you! *give 500 thousand dollars to Brick* Brick : What about Cameron? Dawn : I will split the 500 thousand dollars I still have with him! Brick : Thank you so much! I will split my 500 thousand with Zoey too! Dakota : Wait, where is MY money! Dawn : Your money, really! After all the harsh things you've done to me. Forget it! Chris : Here they are, our special guests : Cameron, Zoey and Sam! Dawn : Oh my god, Cam! I missed you! *Kiss Cameron* Cameron : I missed you too! Dawn : Guess what I won! Cameron : Yaay! But wait, why do we only have 500 thousand dollars? Dawn : I splitted it with Brick because he has been so nice to me! Cameron : It's okay. Dawn : Cameron, since I love you more than anything! *give 250 thousand dollars to Cameron* Cameron : Oh, Thanks! *Kiss Dawn* Brick : Hey there Zoey! I became second, but Dawn split the million with me. That's why I want to give you this. *give 250 thousand dollars to Zoey* Zoey : You're so sweet, thanks! *Kiss Brick* Cameron : Dawn, what will we do with that much money? Dawn : I don't know probably get a new home to live together in Canada and maybe we will have a child! Cameron : Good Ideas! *Kiss Dawn* Zoey : Brick what could we do with our money? Brick : Well, maybe we will get married and build a house besides Dawn and Cameron's future new house! Zoey : Oh, I love you Brick! *Kisses Brick* Sam : Hey there Dakota! Dakota : You know what Sam, let's go home, like right now and remove that pie off my face! Chris : And that concludes this amazing season of TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND : VIEWERS WAY! Thank you so much for voting viewers! We would not have ended this fan-fiction without you guys! There will be a poll down below to vote for the next season of Viewers Way! The next season of Viewers Way should be here this fall! Anyways see you next time, Goodbye! *1 Year Later* EPILOGUE -ZOEY AND BRICK- Zoey : Oh Brick, will you marry me?! Brick : Yes! Zoey and Brick : *Kiss* -CAMERON AND DAWN- Dawn : Our new house is so great! Cameron : Yeah and our new child is so cute! Child : Mumu! Dawn : Let's name her, Jessica! -SAM AND DAKOTA- Dakota : Sam, CLEAN THE DISHES, I TOLD YOU TO DO IT LIKE A BILLION TIMES ALREADY! Sam : Ok, ok! *Clean plate* THE END! Vote For the next season of Viewers Way! Total Drama Island : Viewers Way! Total Drama Pahkitew Island : Viewers Way!